


Как завоевать женщину

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Drama, F/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Незнакомец перекатился на спину, и Антуанетта в изумлении уставилась на багровые шрамы, уродующие правую половину его лица».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как завоевать женщину

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Проснувшись, Антуанетта Жири некоторое время смотрела в потолок, покрытый рассохшейся штукатуркой в жёлтых разводах, и слушала звуки зарождающегося утра. По внутреннему ощущению было ещё слишком рано, чтобы встать и снова влиться в бесконечную череду обязанностей. Но даже если бы и пора была подниматься, всё равно — кажется, накануне она слишком засиделась за бутылкой.  
      Антуанетта повернулась — и невольно отпрянула, ударившись спиной о стену, потому что рядом на подушке покоилась темноволосая голова, явно мужская. Неслыханно! Невероятно! С тех пор, как умер её муж – а это было десять лет назад, – она ни с кем не делила постель.  
      Незнакомец спал очень тихо, почти неслышно. Антуанетта перевела дыхание, встряхнулась и пристально вгляделась в спокойные черты: они казались знакомыми, но откуда? Незнакомец перекатился на спину, и Антуанетта в изумлении уставилась на багровые шрамы, уродующие правую половину его лица.  
      Этого не может быть!  
      Эрик?!  
      Эрик повернулся ещё раз. Антуанетта откинулась на подушку и закрыла глаза, вспоминая…  
  
      Вечером был маскарад, и Призрак явился на него во всём своём великолепии — как он любит. Пытался казаться пугающим и властным, но сбился, сфальшивил, когда завёл речь о Кристине. А потом позорно сбежал, едва не попавшись виконту, и не придумал ничего лучше, чем запереть последнего в зеркальной комнате. Антуанетте пришлось самой вызволять незадачливого де Шаньи и после подвергаться настоящему допросу. Конечно, можно было промолчать, но она так устала от всего этого…  
      Ошеломлённый правдой о Призраке виконт ушёл, и Антуанетта едва успела нырнуть в буфет с твёрдым намерением опустошить бутылку с вишнёвой наливкой хотя бы наполовину, как в дверь постучали.  
      Призрак пришёл к ней уже пьяным, в руках он сжимал четыре бутылки дорогого вина, и Антуанетта не нашла причины, по которой ему можно было бы отказать. Захотелось бы отказать.  
      — Это твоя вина, — заявил Эрик, когда они в молчании прикончили первую бутылку, — ты должна была лучше следить за своей воспитанницей и не позволять ей путаться… со всякими.  
      — О да, конечно. Давай, вини во всём меня. Если бы виконт был пусть даже вполовину не таким… интересным, ты бы и не заметил его. Будь это туповатый толстяк с редкими волосами и плохими зубами — ты бы не искал здесь виноватых, а сидел в своём подземелье. Как всегда. Правда… — Антуанетта замешкалась, откупоривая вторую бутылку, — не знаю… может, оно бы и к лучшему.  
      — Что ты хочешь сказать? — встрепенулся Эрик.  
      Антуанетта вздохнула. Что она хотела сказать? Что нельзя понравиться девушке, общаясь с ней через зеркало? Что нельзя добиться её расположения, вешая рабочих сцены? Что она не придёт в восторг, если в ответ на простое любопытство закатывать истерики и швыряться предметами? И что детство, отравленное побоями и издевательствами, — не повод так себя вести. Не оправдание.  
      — Я хочу сказать, что ты не умеешь ухаживать за женщинами, — наконец ответила Антуанетта. — У тебя было единственное свидание с Кристиной, она была окрылённой успехом, одурманенной твоим голосом — и ты всё равно умудрился всё испортить.  
      — Я не… — Призрак тяжело вздохнул. — Ты права, Нетта. Я всё испортил. Я неудачник.  
      — У тебя просто нет опыта, — попыталась утешить его Антуанетта и ободряюще улыбнулась.  
      Призрак приобрёл задумчивый вид.  
      — А ты научи меня, — предложил он внезапно. — Думаю, это не настолько сложно, чтобы мне не справиться.  
      — Нет! Нет, ни за что! — Антуанетте и в страшном сне не могло привидеться, что она учит Призрака чему-то подобному.  
      Но он так умоляюще посмотрел на неё, сразу став похожим на растерянного мальчишку, хотя и был её ровесником… Слабое женское сердце не выдержало.  
      — Ладно, — согласилась Антуанетта и в два глотка осушила бокал — для храбрости.  
      Час спустя, когда подошла к концу четвёртая бутылка, Антуанетта поняла, что погорячилась. Призрак был умён и всё схватывал на лету, но исполнение хромало. Он никак не мог уловить, что надо быть естественным, все его жесты и слова были полны нарочитости и театральности.  
      — Эр-рик, ты должен стать сво… свободным, — запинаясь, втолковывала Антуанетта. — Ты же совсем не думаешь о Кристине, ты думаешь только о себе: как пойдёшь, куда посмотришь, как при этом будешь выглядеть…  
      — Я не могу по-другому, я привык, — сокрушённо признался Эрик.  
      Тут вино, видимо, окончательно ударило Антуанетте в голову, потому что иначе она бы ни за что не сделала то, что сделала. Хотя… это весьма действенный способ расслабить, разве нет?  
      Призрак сидел на кушетке, и она склонилась над ним, совсем близко, — и поцеловала в полуоткрытые губы. Призрак замер, не отвечая на поцелуй, но и не отстраняясь. Антуанетте внезапно стало очень смешно, и она, чтобы не захихикать, снова его поцеловала.  
      В этот раз он ответил.  
      Он был неопытен, но страстен, иногда неуклюж, но неутомим и полон энтузиазма. Антуанетта уже и забыла, как может быть хорошо с мужчиной. А стискивая пальцами широкие плечи, оплетая ногами мускулистые бедра и пряча крик на твёрдой груди, забыла, с чего всё началось.  
      Забыла, что помогала Эрику завоевать другую женщину.  
  
      …Антуанетта посмотрела на затылок и невольно потянулась рукой, чтобы коснуться спутанных каштановых волос. Но Эрик, будто почувствовав её намерение, повернулся лицом и открыл глаза, сперва мутные после сна, но миг спустя налившиеся ужасом и недоумением.  
      — Нетта… — голос у Эрика скрипел, как несмазанные петли. Он откашлялся и попробовал снова: — Нетта… как?  
      Антуанетта облизала губы.  
      — Это просто случилось.  
      Эрик молчал, явно переваривая нахлынувшие воспоминания.  
      За стеной послышалась какая-то возня, затем лёгкий звук шагов. Хлопнула дверь.  
      — Кристина поехала на кладбище, — спокойно заметила Антуанетта.  
      Эрик дёрнулся, будто хотел встать, но остановился на середине. Антуанетта читала его, как раскрытую книгу, — он жаждал последовать за Кристиной и попытаться ещё раз, но он едва проснулся, он не одет, от него несёт перегаром… и сексом. И он не настолько аморален, чтобы, не успев вылезти из постели одной женщины, побежать за другой. Эрик вздохнул, посмотрел на неё — и остался.  
      Возможно, она всё-таки кое-чему его научила.


End file.
